nibirufandomcom-20200215-history
Magitech Gunsmith
Science and Magic are commonly believed to be mutually exclusive fields, one dealing with definable concepts and empirical data, the other dealing with mystical practice and the reliance on an elusive power source. Very few can see the value of combining the two, using the raw power of magic with the technical control and accuracy of science to devastating effect. Through a series of implants and a specialized weapon, these individuals harness power unavailable to simple technologists and mages, adopting the moniker: Magitech Gunsmiths. Role: Magitech Gunsmiths excel in ranged combat while offering a solution to a variety of situations with their custom weapon. Their low hit die may keep them away from the front line but they will more than make up for it with utility. Alignments: While not particularly swayed towards good or evil, the destructive results of their craft causes them to lean chaotic. Hit Die: D8 Starting Wealth: 4d6 × 10 gp (average 140 gp.) In addition, each character begins play with an outfit worth 10 gp or less. CLASS SKILLS: Appraise(Int), Climb(Str), Craft(Int), Disable Device(Dex), Knowledge(Arcana)(Int), Knowledge(Engineering)(Int), Perception(Wis), Profession(Wis), Sleight of Hand(Dex), Spellcraft(Int), Survival(Wis), Use Magic Device(Cha) Skill Ranks Per level: 2+INT Weapon and Armor Proficiency Magitech Gunsmiths are proficient with all simple and martial weapons, with all firearms, and their custom Magitech Rifle. Armor and Shield Proficiency: Magitech Gunsmiths are not proficient with any armor or shields. When wearing armor, using a shield, or carrying a medium or heavy load, a Gunsmith loses her AC bonus, as well as her Focus Crystal Ability. Magitech Gunsmith: At 1st level, a Magitech Gunsmith receives a custom weapon that resembles and fires like a masterwork musket. This weapon, referred to as a magitech rifle, is outfitted to channel the Gunsmith's inherent magic through a series of implants and fire bolts of arcane energy rather than bullets (The range and crit modifiers are identical to the musket). Anyone attempting to fire the Gunsmith's magitech rifle will not be able to do so, as there are no physical firing mechanisms and the rifle is attuned to its creator's magic. If lost or destroyed, the magitech rifle may be replaced with a week of work and (75 x Magitech Gunsmith level)gp. The Magitech Gunsmith also gains Gunsmithing as a bonus feat. Arcane Shot: At 1st level, a Magitech Gunsmith learns to channel her inherent magic through her magitech rifle in the form of magical bolts. These bolts deal piercing damage and behave as normal bullets do, but are subject to Spell Resistance and do not function in places spell would not, such as an anti-magic field. These bolt deal 1d6 of force/piercing damage and increase in power as she levels as noted in Table: Magitech Gunsmith. She may make as many of these bolt attacks as allowed by her BAB. Feats or class features that would allow the gunsmith to add her Dexterity modifier to ranged attacks work with normal firearms, but not with her arcane shots made with her rifle. Like normal firearms, these shots attack Touch AC. Focus Crystal: At level 1 a Magitech Gunsmith can use Focus Crystal in their gun to enhance their Arcane Shot with bonus elemental damage. The Magitech Gunsmith can choose 1 element at level 1 from Acid, Cold, Electricity, Fire, and Sonic. They gain one additional element every 4 levels. Changing the crystal in the gun requires a swift action. Weapon Tinkering: Ever the innovator, the Magitech Gunsmith takes every opportunity to hone her craft. By spending an hour fiddling with her rifle, the Gunsmith may make adjustments to its form and function. At 2nd level, the Gunsmith may make one adjustment to her weapon. She may make one additional adjustment at 5th, 11th, 17th, and 20th level. At 2nd level, the Gunsmith may choose from this list of adjustments: * Flared Barrel- The Magitech Rifle takes on the range, firing style, and critical range of a blunderbuss (cannot be used with Short Barrel, Long Barrel, or Wrist-Mounted) * Short Barrel- The Magitech Rifle takes on the range, firing style, and critical range of a pistol (cannot be used with Flared Barrel or Long Barrel) * Long Barrel- The Magitech Rifle increases its attack range by 20' (as a musket, cannot be used with Flared Barrel, Short Barrel, or Wrist-Mounted) * Light-weight Parts- The Magitech Rifle has a lighter fame, the Gunsmith adds +5 to Sleight of Hand checks made to conceal her rifle * Bolt Accelerator- The Magitech Rifle receives an enhancement bonus equal to +1 per 4 Magitech Gunsmith levels, max +5. These bonuses can be used to add any of the following weapon properties: dancing, flaming, flaming burst, frost, icy burst, shock, shocking burst, speed, or heart-piercing. The gunsmith may not select duplicate bonuses. At least a +1 enhancement bonus must be added before any other properties can be added. These bonuses can be added to the weapon, stacking with existing weapon enhancement to a maximum of +5. * Scope- Once a day, as an immediate action, the Magitech Gunsmith may re-roll an attack made with the rifle that would have otherwise missed * Polished Finish- The body of the rifle is polished to a mirror-like sheen, granting the Magitech Gunsmith a +5 insight bonus to Perception checks while she wields it At 8th level, she adds the following adjustments to the list she can choose from: * Wrist-Mounted- The Magitech Rifle is made is mounted on the wrist, freeing up the Gunsmith's hands (must be used with Short Barrel, cannot be used with Light-weight Parts) * Bayonet- The Gunsmith manifests a swirling blade of energy below the rifle's barrel that she can use to make melee attacks. She is considered proficient with this energy blade and it deals damage as her Arcane Shots would(using Str instead of Int). * Lucky Token- The Gunsmith attaches a trinket to the butt of her rifle to remind her of the times she nearly died and the quick thinking that saved her. Once per day, the Magitech Gunsmith may make use of a single Gunslinger deed using her Magitech Gunsmith levels as Gunslinger levels to determine what she qualifies for. The deed is chosen when this adjustment is made and may only be changed when she spends an hour re-configuring her rifle. * Scrying Shots- Once per day, as a standard action, Magitech Gunsmith may apply a small modicum of her energy into her shots, marking an enemy she hits. Within 8 hours of marking an enemy, the Gunsmith may cast Scrying as a spell-like ability focused on her target and gains a +5 insight bonus to Survival rolls made to track the marked enemy. * Tangling Shots- 3 times per day, as a standard action, the Magitech Gunsmith may cause her rifle to fire writhing tendrils of energy that deal damage as normal and act as Tanglefoot Bags At 14th level, the Gunsmith may select one of the following Breakthroughs while making adjustments to her rifle. (Note: She may only have one Breakthrough active at a time) * Grappling Hook- As a standard action, a large hook attached to a 30' length of rope can be fired from the barrel of the rifle. This hook can be attached to a solid object high up and adds +15 competence bonus to any climb checks mad to climb the object. The hook can also be fired at an enemy, dealing no damage but granting the Gunsmith a trip attempt with a +5 bonus to her CMB. The rope may be rewound as a move action. * Piercing Shots- The magitech rifle's shots fire with great force. If an Arcane Shot hits an enemy, the Magitech Gunsmith may make an additional attack roll against another enemy within a 30 foot line of the Gunsmith and the first enemy. This second attack is made at a -5 penalty and deals half damage. * Ricocheting Shots- The Magitech Gunsmith uses her magic to adjust the trajectory of her shots. if an Arcane Shot hits an enemy, the Magitech Gunsmith may make an additional attack roll against another enemy within 15' of the first enemy. This second attack is made at a -5 penalty and deals half damage. Tricks of the Trade: At 4th level, the Magitech Gunsmith expands her mechanical expertise, gaining a single Item Creation Feat as a bonus Feat. Magnetic Field: At 4th level, a Magitech Gunsmith learns to attune her implants to give off a repulsing magnetic field. When unarmored and unencumbered, the Gunsmith gains a +1 Deflection bonus to AC against ranged attacks. This bonus increases by 1 at 8th and every four Gunsmith levels thereafter, up to a maximum of +5 at 20th level. This bonus to AC applies even when the Gunsmith is flat-footed. She loses this bonus when she wears any armor, when she carries a shield, or when she carries a medium or heavy load. Eschew Materials: At 4th level, the Magitech Gunsmith gains Eschew Materials as a bonus feat. Spellcasting: Beginning at 4th level, a Magitech Gunsmith gains the ability to cast a small number of arcane spells drawn from the Magus spell list. To learn or cast a spell, a Gunsmith must have an Intelligence score equal to at least 10 + the spell level. She can cast spells she knows without preparing them ahead of time. The saving throw DC against a Magitech Gunsmith's spell is 10 + the spell level + the Magitech Gunsmith's Intelligence modifier. The Gunsmith's magitech rifle may be used as a spellcasting focus. Like other spellcasters, a Magitech Gunsmith can cast only a certain number of spells of each level per day. Her base daily spell allotment is given on the table above. In addition, he receives bonus spells per day if she has a high Intelligence score. The Magitech Gunsmith does not need to prepare these spells in advance; she can cast any spell he knows at any time, assuming she hasn't yet used up her allotment of spells per day for the spell's level. The Magitech Gunsmith's selection of spells is limited. At 4th level, a Magitech Gunsmith knows two 1st-level spells of her choice. A Magitech Gunsmith gains more spells as she increases in level, as indicated on the table below. At 8th level and every 3 levels thereafter, a Magitech Gunsmith can choose to learn a new spell in place of one she already knows. This swap follows all the same rules as for a sorcerer. Insightful Blasting: Over time, the Magitech Gunsmith learns which spots on the body to focus on to deal the most damage. Beginning at 5th level, she may add her Intelligence modifier to damage rolls made with her Arcane Shots. Magic Pulse: at 6th level, a Magitech Gunsmith can generate a pulse of magical energy from her implants to hurt those around her. As a standard action, she may release a burst of magical energy that deals her Arcane Shot damage to any creature within a 15' radius centered on the Gunsmith. Those within the radius may attempt a Reflex Save(DC= 10+1/2 Magitech Gunsmith Level+INT) for half damage. Those who fail this save are also knocked prone. A Gunsmith may do this once per day. This number increases to twice per day at 9th level and 3 times per day at 15th level. Beginning at 9th level, a Magitech Gunsmith may channel her magic pulse into a single shot at her highest BAB. If the shot hits, the pulse detontes centered on her target rather than herself.Using her pulse in this way uses 2 of her daily uses of this ability. At 12th level, a Magitech Gunsmith can amplify the blast to deal additional elemental damage. In addition to her Arcane Shots damage, she may also add fire, cold, electric, or acid damage(equal to her Arcane Shot damage) to her blast. The type of damage is determined at the time of use. At 18th level, the Magitech Gunsmith may attune the blast to be anarchic for the purposes of overcoming DR and dealing extra damage to opposed alignments. Targeted Spell-Casting: Combining her mechanical knowledge with her magical insight, the Magitech Gunsmith is an expert at striking opponents with ranged spells. Beginning at 7th level, whenever a Gunsmith casts a spell with a range of “touch” from the magus spell list, she can deliver the spell through her magitech rifle as part of a Arcane Shot attack. Instead of the free melee touch attack normally allowed to deliver the spell, a Gunsmith can make one free ranged attack with her weapon (at her highest BAB) as part of casting this spell. If successful, this Arcane Shot deals its normal damage as well as the effects of the spell. This attack uses the weapon’s critical range (20, 19–20, or 18–20), but the spell effect only deals ×2 damage on a successful critical hit, while the weapon damage uses its own critical modifier. If a spell grants multiple touch attacks, the Gunsmiths Arcane shots apply only to the first; the Gunsmith makes the rest of the touch attacks using her full BAB. If the ranged touch attack misses, the spell is wasted. In the case of spells that grant multiple touch attacks, you may attempt all the granted touch attacks; missing the first does not make subsequent touch attacks miss. Magitech Savant: At 20th level, a Magitech Gunsmith becomes a master of her craft, blending magic and technology at a whim. As a full-round action, a Gunsmith may channel all of her magical energy into a focused beam of destruction. This 60-foot line deals 1d6 force damage per level to any creature in its path. The targets may attempt a Reflex save (DC= 20+INT) for half damage. Archetypes Magitech MortarmanCategory:3rd Party Category:Class